narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusionary Abyss
Seikyo sighed in exasperation. "God damn it..." he muttered. Shouldn't have bet on that... he thought as men surrounded him. Seikyo looked around, seeing the men surround him, noting that there were young children in the back of the tavern, Genin, from the look of them. The men charged towards Seikyo, and within a few seconds, Seikyo had defeated the men with Taijutsu alone. He looked at the group of men that he had just crippled. "I don't like paying up." He said, before turning to leave. On the other side of the tavern, a young kunoichi sat eating her food while watching the strange man beat up the other men. Her impressions were not great as she thought he was merely a freeloader who uses his brute strength to get free food, drink and probably housing as well. This annoyed her but as much as she wanted to stop it or confront him, she knew she was no match for him. If it was an ordinary man, she would have no trouble manipulating him to pay up and apologize for his actions while keeping a low profile. She signed internally and finished her meal, paid up and started outside, wondering what her next mission would be without losing awareness of her surroundings but largely ignoring everyone else as they are to her, inconsequential. However, as she walked out, she felt that maybe she should try any to stop the man anyways as not even trying would be the same thing as saying it is okay and she isn't comfortable with that. She quickly turns her attention to finding the man, thinking about what technique she should use against the man. She decided quickly and as she followed, she covertly unleashed her technique, waiting for the affects to take place so she could confront him. Seikyo suddenly appeared behind the girl, pushing her slightly forward, dispersing her technique. "What do we have here? A stray little Genin?" Annoyed, the kunoichi turned around and replied "Perhaps. Why does it matter for a thief like you?" As she spoke, she quickly calculated the odds of her other techniques working against this man and realized that the only three techniques had a chance of working if she was lucky and he wasn't one of them but it was obvious by his appearance that he isn't a Hyuga which increased the odds of her techniques working dramatically. Moving casually into the shadow of the nearest building where she wasn't easy to see by most, she also said "Did no one ever teach you that you should pay your dues?" Immediately turning around once in the shadow, showing the eyes of the Uchiha, ready to use her best technique at a moment's notice. Seikyo quickly left her field of vision, tripping her. "I sense the chakra you're gonna use, Yin chakra. Meaning you're gonna use a Genjutsu." Seikyo began, before appearing behind Haruka. "Genjutsu don't work against me." He said as he began to walk away. Surprised, she quickly regains her balance and challenges his statement saying "Genjutsu isn't something that you can be immune to! Stop lying and face me or are you a coward?" As she left those words to hang, she prepared her next technique, fully confident that with this, he would be forced to bend to her will as everyone else who has faced it has. Seikyo sighed loud enough for her to hear, before he appeared right behind her. "Release your technique. I dare you, child." Annoyed more than ever but not allowing it to get to her, she swings around to face him with all her speed and activates False Mangekyō Sharingan, giving him only a second to register it but that was more than enough time for her next technique to be usable and with no hesitation, she activates False Tsukuyomi. In the world of the false Tsukuyomi, she follows the behavior of Itachi Uchiha down to the very smallest detail as described in a book written by the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake in which he talks about the techniques of the Uchiha clan. "This..." Seikyo began. "This is an insult to my clan. Let me show you my Genjutsu." Seikyo simply activating his Sharingan dispelled the Genjutsu she had casted, and rushed forward, touched her head, trapping her in his Genjutsu. Everything happened too quickly for her to even comprehend never mind try to stop. This technique was high level Genjutsu on scale of Izamai and Izanagi, it could not be broken with any technique and she quickly came to realize that. Fear set in and all her confidence, her pride in her abilities were swallowed whole by absolute terror. Unable to move, she lied there waiting for the time when this nightmare would end, knowing it must end eventually. Every second felt like an eternity, just like in the real Tsukuyomi. It wasn't long before she was forced to accept her fate and embrace it all in an effort to weather the torture. Seikyo dispelled his illusion, waking her up. "That's a Genjutsu. A technique exclusive to my eyes. I know many other Genjutsu techniques. If you're gonna be a Shinobi, remember, know what you're up against." He said, beginning to walk away. Falling to her knees gasping, she only had seconds to come to terms with the fact that she's back in reality before the Uchiha before her was gone. Quickly getting a grasp on herself through sheer force of will, she lifts her head up and yells at him "How was I suppose to know you were one of them?! How was I suppose to know that you were one of the few who could destroy my techniques without effort?! There was no signs and your people are hardly around anymore! Frustration, anger and bitterness was evident in her voice. When she had arrogantly made the statement that no one is immune to Genjutsu, she for a moment forgot that only two clans were, the Uchiha and the Hyuga, two clans she highly respected and feared having to confront. Her hands were balled up in fists horizontally on the ground in front of her. Seikyo appeared behind her, kicking her straight into a tree. "Shinobi do not complain." He began before reappearing beside the girl, kicking her into another tree. "Shinobi endure. We adapt to situations. We win." He appeared next to the girl. Looking down on her, he began to speak. "Shinobi must train." Getting up and turning towards him, she said "There's no way to adapt to Genjutsu of that level, there's nothing that can beat it except a stronger Sharingan or the legendary RinneSharingan. You know that so don't give me that crap!" She said with only anger and bitterness in her voice. But she did not give him time to reply. She clenched her fists so hard, that she put herself in a great deal of pain, borderline causing her to bleed. It was a symbol of her trying to conquer her pride. Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes and said "Please, teach me to be a great Genjutsu specialist, a great shinobi. Everything in her screamed to run away, that this man was dangerous and she needed help to survive being anywhere near her but she ignored the screams and continued to look him in the eyes, serious about what she said. "Train you?" Seikyo asked, disbelief in his voice. A pupil would pass time...Plus, she has guts. He thought, before opening a portal into another realm, and he began to walk in, calling out. "Follow me, Genin." She was surprised when he opened the portal, paralyzed in place but only for a second before regaining her composure and followed him into the unknown dimension (Yes, I know it's not entirely unknown, it just isn't known to everyone), determined to use this strange man to become the best she could possible be. She felt nothing for him or against him, despite what had just accrued as the only thing she could feel was a sense of destiny before her, determination and hope. This was what she had been waiting for. Arrival Seikyo grinned as he walked into his dimension. He easily adjusted to the gravity within the dimension, which would be four times as much as that of the regular world. He turned to Haruka, wondering how she would adjust. As soon as entered, she could feel how much different this world was to the one they had left and the gravity hit her hard. She stumbled as she tried to walk, forcing herself to work against the gravity with only her will and ability to keep her balance and move forward next to her new master. However, the exertion was great and the gravity nearly beat her. She knew she couldn't keep this up very much longer, especially if her condition would surface soon. Worried about that, she quickly grabbed a bottle from her backpack and popped a pill into her mouth, swallowing it with only her saliva while just barely keeping herself upright however, her legs were starting to buckle under the pressure from the gravity and no sooner had the pill entered her stomach was she on her knees panting heavily. Every fiber of her being felt like the gravity was trying to tear her apart and she had to leave immediately. But she had committed and she refused to leave, condition or no condition, she would become strong under her master's tutelage. "I see you've begun to adapt. That's good. Follow me, I'm going to take you to your new best friends." Seikyo said, sprinting towards the central area of the dimension.